custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Assassination
The Dark Assassination is a story written by Bla234, based on the events when Zedarox attempted to assassinate Order of Mata Nui members. Prologue ''Destructo Nui Base, 345 AGC'' Zedarox sat for a moment, remembering the happenings of the day. First of all, his old friend Zaktan had tried to kill him, then, after he had been about to be blasted to death, one of Arkatrax's cronies, Iceox, had turned up to save him. Iceox had done a good job with that, as Zedarox expected, but what followed next, he did not expect. He was told to carry out an assassination. A Dark Assassination. (Cue epic BIONICLE music here) End Prologue Main Story ''Zardra Nui Order of Mata Nui Base, 345 AGC'' Zeldar stood, his back to Heldar, staring out of the window. Zeldar and Heldar had been standing in tense silence for the last half-hour, waiting for something to happen. Finally, Heldar spoke, "Zeldar, you know we can't stand here forever, waiting!" she exclaimed. Zeldar gave a "Mmm" and carried on staring. "Zeldar!" Heldar cried, exasperated, "We can't do this this forever!" Sighing, Zeldar turned to face Heldar, "Look, there have been four assassinations this week. We can't do anything about it! Nobody knows who- or what- is doing this. We just have to wait!" Heldar grumbled something under her breath, and then went silent again. Then she brightened up suddenly. She turned to Zeldar, he turned to face her. Excited, she said, "I've got an idea!" "What?" grumbled Zeldar, she replied, "Maybe if we-" But her idea would have to wait, as a scream rang out. Heldar ran towards the scream, a few steps behind Zeldar. They turned a corner, and saw the body of a Ga-Matoran, crackling. Heldar ran over to the body, and reached out a hand. "Don't touch it!" cried Zeldar. To prove his point, he threw a protosteel mallet at the body. The mallet melted on contact. "Only one type of being can electrocute like this," Zeldar said, gravely "and that is a Rukshan." "Rukshan?!? Here?!?" cried Heldar in alarm. "I'm afraid so," said Zeldar, "We must warn everyone!" Just then, a Po-Matoran ran in. "Already being done!" the Matoran said. Zeldar and Heldar looked puzzled, so the Matoran explained; "Helryx has telepathic powers, so she heard what you said. Lefras is telling everyone here now and-" there was a crackle, and a bolt of energy shot from somewhere, hitting the Matoran. It fell down, dead. Behind the dead Matoran stood a Rukshan; an R-Panrahk. "Ooops!" The Rukshan muttered when it noticed Heldar and Zeldar. "Heldar! Get it!" Zeldar yelled. Heldar didn't need to be told twice. She jumped at the R-Panrahk, and hit it with her Light Hook. It staggered a few paces back then readied itself. "Little girly wants to fight!" the Rukshan taunted. "DON'T... CALL... ME... LITTLE!!!!" yelled Heldar angrily. She stepped back, and fired a beam of light. It the R-Panrahk squarely on the chest. The R-Panrahk screeched and glowed white. Then, all at once, it exploded in a burst of white light. They both stood there for a few seconds, then they ran to tell Helryx. Category:Stories Category:Zardra Nui Storyline